Stay With Me
by xXBeyondBirthdayXx
Summary: Sequel to Everything Is Alright. Matt's still head-over-heels for Mello. But what if he finds Mello... with someone else? MattxMello, YAOI, SEQUEL! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

"Yeah, bye Jamie." I mumbled, turning on my heel and started towards my little apartment. There was only two reasons why I bothered to even go on a date with my pain-in-the-ass co-worker Jamie.

First reason, my therapist said it would increase my mood, since I was always down. It didn't.

Second reason, she looked like him. Her eyes were blue, but they weren't piercing, gorgeous blue eyes that I always used to get lost in like his were. Her hair was shoulder length and blonde, but it wasn't his amazing, silky, blonde hair with his amazing smell. She also didn't have a manhood. She was a failed attempt at making something so wonderfully perfect.

I sighed to myself. Face it Matt, there was only **one** Mello, and **nobody** can replace him. I could kiss every single person who looked even _a little_ like Mello and I would never taste that bittersweet chocolate taste; feel those soft pink lips on mine. It wouldn't happen, there was only **one** Mello in the world, and I don't even know if he's alive. I trembled, the key falling from my hands to the floor. Mello is alive. I know he is. Hell, if he up and died…

I don't know what I'd do.

Maybe I would find out, maybe I wouldn't. Sometimes it's better not knowing… But I need to know what happened to my Mello. Even if it kills me.

I realized that during my train of thought, I had picked up the key. My hands stop shaking enough for me to unlock the door of my apartment, step in, and lock it again. I look around.

Nothing special. Just dull beige walls, a couch and T.V. in my living room. A bed in my room. Stove and shit in my kitchen. You know, stuff in everyone's house.

I dragged my lazy butt over to my fridge, kicking my boots off wherever. I gripped the handle, and an image of Mello came into my head. I closed my eyes and sighed. Get a hold of yourself, Matt. Forget about him…

Oh, fuck. How can I forget about Mello? He was forever etched into my memory. As corny as that sounds… he's the only person I love. The only one. And I'm going to find him, I know he's out there…

I just know it.

I sighed, opening my fridge. I pulled out a beer. My eighteen-year-old stomach wasn't that good with holding down anything the slightest big alcoholic, but maybe I could pass out and have a dreamless sleep for once. I took a sip, and felt it started to come back up my throat.

"God…" I mumbled, pouring it down the drain and gulping down water. I cracked my fingers, sauntering to my bedroom. I stripped down to my boxers, hell, I always sleep in boxers nowadays…

"Mello…" I sighed, flopping down on my bed. "Are you there?"

I love him.

**So this is the first chapter to the sequel of my other story, Everything is Alright. I know I said I was probably going to name this story '-Until The Day I Die', but I don't wanna do that song thing anymore. Review please!**


	2. Hello Goodbye

I admit, it's been years, but it's still weird waking up without you next to me. I'm using the blanket we always used at Wammy's. I this'll sound weird…. But I've never washed it. Your smell is still on it, and it breaks my heart when I lay awake at night with my face buried in it, just to smell you… to feel you. Sure, the tears don't stop, but they're all for you. I really miss you…

Where the fuck did you go?

And I swear to God, if you're dead…

My lip quivered, and I bit it. I can't cry right now, I'm in public. I don't even know why I came to this mall. I hate malls. But I'm bored, and there's nothing to do. I can't hang around my apartment and sulk all day over him… no matter how much I really want to. I wandered around from store to store, style to style, floor to floor, until I reached the Gamestop. I'm in desperate need of something to distract me right now, and I've wanted the Silent Hill game for a while. The movie was fucking great, but I want the game. I started walking towards the Gamestop, until something stopped me.

The chocolate store next door. A leather-clad blonde was in there, obviously male. I can only see his back… but… my heart skipped a few beats. It could be him… maybe… wait, who the fuck is that bitch standing next to him? He's straight!? It can't be Mello, then… but maybe…

I shook my head. No fucking way. Impossible. I walked into Gamestop, heading towards the back isle. I looked through the shelves, by fingers running along each case until I found the game I was looking for. Silent hill. I grabbed the case, walking up to the register to pay for it; then my stomach growled. I'm hungry.

I was on the escalator, heading towards the food court. The image of that blonde in the chocolate store was in my mind. He looked exactly like my Mello from behind… except Mello's gay.

I sighed, blinking a few times. Everything was tinted orange thanks to my goggles. The faux fur on my vest was warm. I looked like a total freak. Red hair, furry vest, black and white striped shirt, bleached jeans and knee high boots. I'm a loser, I know.

I looked around for a place to sit, after buying a burger from McDonald's. After living in L.A. for a few years. McDonald's is kind of a dinner for you, ya know? I picked up my burger, about to take a bite of its greasy goodness.

Then a certain blonde sitting a table away from me caught my eye. THE MELLO GUY! The Wheels started turning in my head… I knew what to do to find out if it was Mello. I would shout 'Mello' and look away…

Yeah, I know, really baby-ish and for five year olds, but whatever.

I inhaled deeply.

"MELLO!" I quickly looked down only to glance up… it was Mello. It was him. It was MY Mello.

I looked at him, and I saw his eyes go wide.

"Hi Mello…" I said. "I-i-it's me… Matt…"

Before my brain could register what happened, Mello was leaning across the table, the collar of my vest in his fists, kissing me like there was no tomorrow. And… I was kissing him back and I was crying.

I can't even EXPLAIN how I feel right now. There are no words for this. It's Mello –**my **Mello, and he's here and he's kissing me. He's stroking my hair and licking my bottom lip. He's right there, this isn't a dream for once, and I won't be waking up because this is real. It's Mello. MY MELLO.

He pulled away from me, his lips going to my ear.

"I've missed you, Matty,"

**I apologize for the disgustingness of how they re-united. It's just that in EVERY story I read about Matt and Mello, either Matt or Mello go through this whole complicated thing to find the other, so I thought this was a good change of pace! ALSO, I'm transferring my Kingdom Hearts story from my old fanfiction on to here! YAY!**


	3. Gay

It felt like I was falling from the sky and that my stomach was going to fall out of my ass. It was MELLO. MY MELLO. I found him, and I couldn't be happier. I had my arms wrapped around my blonde bombshell, the feeling of warmth returning to my heart after so many lonely, loveless, mello-less years. Today is the happiest day of my current, eighteen year old life. Actually, it's been the happiest day of my life since Mello left me.

He wrapped his arms around me, and I'm way shorter than him. My head is right under his chin, and I think he's smelling my hair.

"Do I smell good?" I smirked.

"You smell like shampoo and cigarettes." He stated, then looked over his shoulder at the girl he was with.

She was wearing a striped pink and white shirt, Doc Martins, and a mini-skirt. She had chin-length red hair and her white sunglasses sat on top of her head. She could be my twin… you know, if I had a vagina.

Mello was still as gorgeous as ever. His golden blonde hair hung almost to his shoulders, and his perfect, perfect tan skin was smooth and baby soft. His eyes were like looking into the ocean- looking into love. Instead of wearing black cotton pants and a shirt, he wore a black vinyl vest with a diamond pattern to it. His legs were covered by tight leather pants (must be hard to get underwear underneath those babies) and black tall boots. He was sexy. Like a biker. And baby, I want to ride his bike.

I stand on my tip-toes so my lips can reach his ear. "Who's the dyke who's takin' my Mello?"

I hear Mello breathing. His breathing is really hot…

And I'm seriously a stalker, aren't I? I want Mello to fuck my brains out, basically….

"Just a girl who looked like Matty." Mello smirked.

"Except she's ugly." I looked up at him, into his blue, blue eyes….

"You're only saying that 'cause your jealous." His gorgeous angelic face was teasing me. I wanted to slap him. But it's true.

"So?"

He smirked again, licking his soft, pink lips. I'd tap that. Mello looked over his shoulder, but the girl was long-gone. He let go of me, and for a second, I thought he was going to walk away and leave me in the dark again. But instead, he laced his fingers with mine, holding my hand.

"Matt?" He looked at me, pressing his lips together. "Do you still love me?"

"YES." I replied quickly, without second thought. What kind of retard question was that, Mello? Of COURSE, I still love you!

"I see." He sighed, walking along with me to the parking lot. "I don't want you to get involved with me, though."

Remember when I said I felt like I was falling? Well, now I feel like I smack-dab hit the ground and broke. My heart skipped a beat and I started babbling.

"W-what? How can you say that I've been looking for you and you kissed me and… and… ngh…" I felt like shit, like I was going to throw up.

He put his finger to my lips, shutting me up. "I mean, I don't want you to die, Matty. I'm in the mafia, it's dangerous business."

"I don't care, I'll die for my Mello." I started to hug him again.

He stepped back. "No seriously, Matt. Life isn't a fairytale, and I don't want you involved with this type of business."

"I don't care I said! I wanna be with Mello and I swear to freaking God if I can't have you nobody can! I'll kill you before you can say I can't fucking be with you!" I exclaimed. He wasn't about to leave me. If he even tried, I'd bust a cap on his skinny little ass.

Mello sighed, smirking to himself and laughing. "Well somebody loves me."

"I do." I replied, nodding. I held his hand again, and we started walking toward my car. "But you don't love me. And that's okay…"

I nearly fell back and died, he stopped suddenly, grabbing my collar and pulling me back. Mello crushed his lips against mine, and kissed me with so much passion I thought I'd pass out.

"Don't even SAY that, Matt. I do love you." He kissed me again. "A lot."

I blushed furiously, my face was the same color as my hair. Natural red, baby. I latched myself onto his arm, smiling like an idiot.

"Haha, you pussy." Mello chuckled.

I quickly detached myself.

"Matt, no I was kidding." He held my hand as we got to my car. Old and red and amazing. Mello got into the driver's seat (excuuuse me, my car!), and I was forced into the passenger seat behind him. He started driving, and I quickly told him my address.

"L.A.'s really hot, isn't it?" Mello said, side-glancing at me.

I blushed. "A lot hotter than England, that's for sure!"

He smiled, a small smile gracing his angel face. I suddenly thought of him wet and begging…

I gripped the sides of my heads. "Dirtydirtydirty…" I mumbled quickly.

"Hah, you're fantasizing about me, arentcha?" He smirked at me.

"Shut up, you… you dumb-dumb." I said under my breath.

"Somebody's trying to be cute." Mello chuckled, and I think it's working."

"It better be working, you bastard." I leaned my arm across, placing my hand on his crotch area. I got a small gasp and a flushed face out of this.

"What the fuck are you doing?! You can't give me a hand-job while I'm driving!" He exclaimed, his eyes glazed over with want, and his face bright red.

"Yes I can and yes I will!" I squeezed slightly, getting a small moan from his gorgeous lips.

"Do you want to get in a fucking accident?!" He spat through his teeth. "Get your hand away or else I'll never fuck you."

Something about the intensity of which he said that made me recoil quickly staring absent-mindedly out the window. "Gay."

"Who? Me or you?" Mello replied.

"You."

"Hah!" He laughed. "As if you're one to talk, your fucking screaming faggot!"

I hesitated. "… so?"

**I apologize for a short chapter, but I usually like keeping my chapters short and cute. But I also wanted to update! **


End file.
